Time of the Month
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Getting your period espcailly when your away from home is awful for any girl espcailly if it makes you feel ill and if the love of your life gets a girlfriend that just makes it worse. But when Caitlyn gets her monthly at Camp Rock who will look after her espcailly now that Nate has got with Dana.


**Time of the Month**

**Check my profile for updates**

**One Shot**

Caitlyn felt awful to more ways than one. She was due on her period soon and she always felt sick the week before- dizziness, nausea, aches, sore ankles and mood swings. She felt awful as well because she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Nate was with Dana. Her best friend and boy she loved finally had another girl focus her attention on. So Caitlyn was curled up in her bed nursing a bruised heart and her other symptoms.

Mitchie was worried, she was worried her and Shane wouldn't last, she was worried Nate would get hurt by Dana but most of all she was worried about Caitlyn. She was curled up in bed. She had a week left at Camp Rock and she was in bed. She wouldn't say what was wrong, she just lay there reading on her kindle and listening to her iPod.

So Mitchie went to the once person who knew Caitlyn better then her-Nate Grey. Of course Nate was with Dana.

"Nate I need to talk to you," called Micthie has she approached the couple

"What?" asked Nate

"Privately," said Micthie

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Dana," said Nate

"I'm worried about Caitlyn and since you know her better I thought you might know what's wrong with her," confessed Micthie

"Where is Caitlyn anyway?" asked Nate

"Curled up in bed reading," said Micthie

"I'll go and see her in a bit," said Nate

"She's been there all day," said Mitchie

"Nate just go see her and then we can spend the day together," said Dana

Nate nodded and headed over to Cabin Vibe leaving Mitchie and Dana together.

"Knock, knock," said Nate as he entered Cabin Vibe moments later.

He got no answer but he could hear music. Caitlyn was listening to her Ipod and if he could pinpoint the song Hello Beautiful by his band. He stood there for a minute and listened before creeping up to the bed.

He looked over Caitlyn's shoulder to see exactly what she was listening to her period mix. Yes Caitlyn Gellar had a period mix-actually Nate had made it for her years ago, he couldn't believe she still listened to it.

"Caity," whispers Nate placing a hand on her shoulder

"Micthie," said Caitlyn yanking her headphones out of her ears "I've told you to go away,"

"It's not Mitchie," said Nate

"Nate," said Caitlyn sitting up in bed

"Do you want me to go away?" asked Nate

"Yes because I'm fine I'm just tired," she mumbled lying back down

"And dizzy, nauseous, achy and moody," listed Nate

"How'd you know?" asks Caitlyn

"You're listening to the period mix I made you," said Nate sitting next to her on the bed

"If you're going to sit on my bed you can take your shoes off," murmured Caitlyn

"Anything else?" asked Nate as he tugged of his sneakers.

"You could rub my back or my ankles," yawned Caitlyn

"Give me your feet then," said Nate

Caitlyn shifted round in the bed until her feet were placed in Nate's lap and he was giving her an ankle massage.

Moments later Caitlyn had fallen asleep, Nate untangled the headphones from round her wrist leaving them and her kindle on the bedside table. He slipped his shoes back on and left her a note stating he was going getting her some comfort food from the kitchen and telling Dana he was spending the day with Caitlyn.

Moments later he was in the kitchen talking to Connie.

"Hey Connie do you think I could have some food for Caitlyn?" he asked

"Is she ok? Mitchie said she's been in their cabin all day not eaten anything," said Connie

"Time of the month," whispered Nate "It makes her feel awful," he added

Connie nodded understandably. "So you're not after just any food you want comfort food," she said

"Yep," confirmed Nate

"Well what does she eat around this time?" asks Connie going over to the cupboards

"Chocolate, crisps, Mac and cheese," listed Nate

"How about I make a bowl of Mac and Cheese and send her one of my chocolate cupcakes," said Connie

"Sounds great Connie but I'll take it to her I'm going to spend the day with her," said Nate

Half an hour later Nate arrived back at Cabin Vibe to find Mitchie integrating Caitlyn again.

"Seriously Caitlyn what gives?" asked Micthie

"Nothing," murmured Caitlyn

"Caitlyn it's not nothing it's something," said Micthie

"For god sakes Mitch go away," shouted Caitlyn

Mitchie hurried out of the cabin and past Nate who stopped and her and explained what was going on.

Once that was over he made he way into the Cabin and sat back down next to Caitlyn.

"Ohh Mac and Cheese," she exclaimed

Nate laughed.

"What?" asked Caitlyn

"Your mood swings," answered Nate

"You heard what happened with Mitchie," said Caitlyn

"Yeah I did and I explained to her," said Nate

"Thanks," muttered Caitlyn "But I really wish I had my own cabin for the next couple of days,"

"You can share with me if you want," offered Nate

"Thanks but Brown would go spare," said Caitlyn

"Not if we explained and anyway I have a girlfriend so it's not like anything would happened," said Nate

"Yeah your girlfriend wouldn't like it," said Caitlyn a tone of bitterness in her voice

Nate noticed this "I'll still be your friend if that's bothering you," said Nate

"Huh," said Caitlyn

"Just because I'm with Dana and I'm still going to be your friend I'm not going to ditch you," said Nate

"I know," said Caitlyn

"So how about we find Brown and Dana and explain preferably not together and see," said Nate

"I'll be ok I'll suffer in silence," smiled Caitlyn

"You're sure?" asks Nate worry shining in his eyes, his expression etched concern.

"I'm sure," said Caitlyn

"Well then I will bid you adieu and goodnight," said Nate

"Night Nate," called Caitlyn as she watched him leave her cabin no doubt going to spend the last of the evening with Dana.

However when Nate woke up the next morning he was surprised to see Caitlyn was curled up next to him and clutching her stomach.

"Poor thing. Glad I'm not a girl," he thought as he sat up against the head board.

Caitlyn woke up. Where was she? Oh yeah that's right she'd snuck into Nate's cabin.

Nate was like a pain killer to her it was weird but he was and she really wanted some M and M's.

She stared and Nate though bleary eyes and muttered morning before her eyes fluttered closed.

"Caity you need to get up," murmured Nate rubbing a hand across her stomach.

"Don't want to," muttered Caitlyn wiggling

"Stop moving," whispered Nate

"It tickles," laughed Caitlyn

"It's meant to," smiled Nate

Caitlyn wiggled until she was lay with her head in Nate's lap the rest of her body stretching across the top of the bed her feet just hanging over the side. Her lilac tank top had ridden up and her purple sweatpants had ridden down exposing the strip of skin that covered the torment taking place beneath.

Nate started down at Caitlyn who was staring back up at him. No talking just silence no moments excepting Nate's hand rubbing Caitlyn's stomach slowly in small circles.

Time stood still until Nate leaned down and captured Caitlyn's lips with his own. Just like Caitlyn had always wanted him to and how he had always wanted to as well.

Unbeknown to them Dana was walking across camp to see Nate and what a shock she was about to get.

Nate and Caitlyn were still in make out mode but as they parted for breath Caitlyn pushed Nate away and leapt to her feet.

"Nate!" she exclaimed

"What?" asked Nate

"You have a girlfriend. You just cheated on your girlfriend!" exclaimed Caitlyn

"I actually don't feel guilty," said Nate

"Well I do," said Caitlyn "And dizzy I feel really dizzy," she said

With one swift movement Nate had her back down on the bed in her pervious position.

"Still feel dizzy?" asked Nate

Caitlyn shakes her head and Nate leans in.

"Nate we can't you have Dana," she murmured

"I want you," Nate murmured back before he captured her lips once again.

This time lack of air didn't part them but the sound of the door opening and closing. Nate lifted his head and looked up before lowering it back down and placing it on Caitlyn's shoulder muttering crap. Caitlyn kept her eyes closed because she knew who it was.

"Dana I," said Nate

"It's ok," said Dana

Nate looked confused and immediately got off bed as gently as he could so not to jostle Caitlyn and went over to Dana.

"It's ok that doesn't make any sense," said Nate

"You don't love me. Yeah you like me but you don't like me like me. I am not anything more then a friend to you A distraction. You were forcing yourself to like me because you love Caitlyn but you don't think she will return the affection. It's ok really I get it," whispers Dana

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Nate

"Don't deny it tell her because she deserves you in her life you're a great guy Nate but you and Caitlyn are meant to be together I'll find my guy sooner or later but you need her and she needs you," said Dana before she turned left the cabin.

Nate made his way back to the bed and sat down slightly in shock as he realized Dana was right he was in love with Caitlyn.

"Are you ok?" asked Caitlyn

"I'm in love with you," blurted Nate

"What?" asked Caitlyn sitting up.

"Did I just say that?" asked Nate

"That your in love with me yeah you did," said Caitlyn

"Well I am I mean I'm in love with you god why didn't I realize it sooner," said Nate

"Did Dana just break up with you?" asked Caitlyn

"Yeah," said Nate

"Because of what we did?" asked Caitlyn

"She realized that you and me we need each other and that I am apparently the perfect guy and you deserve me and I'm a great guy for you. That I was using her to try and get over you. We're meant to be together and I shouldn't deny how I feel," said Nate

"She said all that?" asked Caitlyn

"She said all that," replied Nate

"And she's not mad?" asked Caitlyn

"She's not mad," answered Nate

They sit in silence for a few minutes and Caitlyn lies back down again.

"Nate," said Caitlyn

"Hmm," said Nate looking down at her.

"I love you too," smiled Caitlyn

Nate leaned down and kissed again.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Defiantly," laughed Caitlyn as she brought his head back to hers.

This had all been started because Caitlyn had got her period and her best friend had spent the day with her. Now she didn't just have a best friend to look after when the time of month came she had a boyfriend.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
